mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Solar Wars (Map Game)
Solar Wars is an all new map game. Here is the very start of a new age across the Solar System. The fate of the Solar System lies in your hands. Can you dominate the Solar System or will you be crushed alive by your enemies? Background In the year 2057, MAD looked set to occur. The entire nuclear arsenal of the PRC was in the air, and the USA was preparing to launch. However, the Prime Minister of the UK made a famous speech, detailing how horrific the world would be after a nuclear war. He finished by saying "Therefore, we as a nation, have decided to do all we can to stop a needless war. We will not allow our missiles to be fired as a vengeance attack. Instead, we have accepted that our destruction may be necessary to allow the world's scars to heal, and it to unite. We hope this is enough of a sacrifice to stop this madness. May God have mercy on us all." The speech was broadcast, just as the first few missiles hit. The PRC, shocked by this selfless act of mercy and peace, self destructed the rest of the Missiles. Only three missiles hit. One on the outskirts of London. One at GCHQ in Cheltenham. One in the centre of Glasgow. Observing this, the rest of the world set aside their differences, and unified, so as to stop this madness ever occurring again. The afflicted areas were evacuated, and the British Isles were rebuilt, under the new, global government. The UHN (United Human Nations). They ruled the Earth and her colonies at peace for more than 50 years since then. Humanity has expanded, and colonized the Solar System. Earth has been drained mostly of natural resources and to stop the rise of poverty across the world, the UHN imported huge quantities of Food and Water from the Colonies. However in recent years, though the UHN has remained a democracy(at least it appears to be a democracy), it has become increasingly totalitarian towards her colonies and the colonists have gotten angry. The seeds of revolution shall ignite, as the Solar Wars begin. Rules *Be plausible *As the colonies at the start of the game can't take on the UHN head on, they must find other ways to take on the UHN until they get a formal military. *3 implausibilities=ban. *1 nation for each player (just to make sure we don't have national overuse). *Random events may occur after each turn *Each turn goes by quarter turns. *The game starts in 2109, and from there the game proceeds. *FTL drives may or may not exist until the 2210s. *All the cannon stuff goes into the Solar Wars:Prime section. *There are 7 types of worlds: homeworld, core, agricultural, industrial, military, research, and commercial. *There are 5 types of technologies: military, agriculture, industrial, commerce, and defense. Each of these technologies can be useful in any situation. *Every decision will affect the outcome of the Solar Wars so once you make a choice, thre is no going back. *The Pirates, led by THE MIGHTY GUNS, will always aid the lesser powers, to keep the game fairer. Mods Creator-Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 16:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Head Mod - Mafia (talk) Also Mod - Monster Pumpkin (talk) Unbiased Mod: THE MIGHTY GUNS! Also Another:Warman555 (talk) 22:44, October 9, 2013 (UTC) No Warman. Just no. What he said. Sad, this game had potential. Nations Here are the nations of the game. United Human Nations - Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 16:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) United Sovereign Socialist Republic of the Martian Nation - IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 17:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Democratic Republics of the Jovian Moons - Mafia (talk) 17:04, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Imperium Saturninum Titaniae: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Peoples Republic of Pluto:Warman555 (talk) 01:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) The People's Republic of the Kuiper Belt Mining Colonies: GO OCTi (talk) 15:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Free Europan Republic: Scraw 15:44, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Federation of Triton - LightningLynx89 Federation of Venus - Monster Pumpkin (talk) Asteroid Worker's Confederation - Wegscuba (talk) 01:22, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Pirates, Rogues, and other such Disasters. The Game 2107 The UHN begins to reveal its true nature to those on Earth, as food and material goods fail to arrive from the independent Colonies, and UHN troops brutally cull riots over food. The USSRM begins to suffer slight malcontent in certain sectors, as the previous upper classes bemoan their downfall The DRJM suffers a profit crash, as they have surfeit Ores and Materials, and no customers. The IST continues battling UHN loyalists on the Surface The FER emerges as a Brave New Nation, newly granted independence by the DRJM. The PRP suffers a Famine, as the Outer Orbits are too cold to grow food in The PRKBMC continues to mine the Kuiper Belt, but with little demand for much of the Ore produced, suffers similar problems as the DRJM The FoT suffers Slight Economic Decline, as Gas Prices collapse on Triton, and they require new trade partners The Federation of Venus begins to have issues with dissent, as a significant minority (2-3%) of the population do not desire independence. Venus: '''The Army is mobilized to deal with the dissent by deploying troops at installations vital to the colony's survival, increasing the military score by 0.25.. The base on Cupid begins to manufacture warships of its own. A unification proposal in sent to Mercury, suggesting that Venus will provide the bulk of defense, industry, and food while Mercury will provide minerals and solar energy. The treaty also points to the similarities of Mercurian and Venusian culture. '''Mod please. The government offers trading pacts to several nations in the Outer Solar System, offering food in exchange for raw minerals and ores. The Armada, incapable of dealing with the larger Terran fleets, is ordered to scatter and engage the enemy in small hit-and-run engagements. Following the attack and subsequent fall of Cupid, we ask the DRJM for military aid in expelling the Terrans. *'DRJM:' We accept *'Mercury is uninhabited ' *'I dispute the idea the Mercury is uninhabited. Due to its closer location to Earth than other worlds like Jupiter, Saturn, Kuiper Belt, etc, Mercury would be an ideal place to mine frozen water as well as a planet for massive solar energy and ore collection. I strongly doubt that there would be no one there. I reinstate my request for a mod (an unbiased one, hint hint Guns) to look at this request. ' *'Technically you are already mod.' *'This is true, but I want another mod to make this ruling so it is not counted as biased.' *'Point taken"'' *'Even if they are, they remained loyalist, as they are not independent according to any nation page' *'THE MIGHTY GUNS RULES: Yeah, well, frankly, I doubt it would be uninhabited, but nothing like a real colony there- it's WAY too harsh. So no settlement, meaning anything there will be dependent on off-world imports. That said, major source of energy. But culture me arse. Since the Venusian orbits do cut off UHN access to Earth... well... I'd say that not yet, but once you get full control over the orbits and show that you are in a position to stop the UHN from taking you back, go for it. You need to cut off all access to Earth first though.' UHN:'''We begin to Luna to stop the colonies there from seceding and establish a defense around Earth. We launch a major offensive on Venus to retake the planet and hopefully the 2-3% of the dissenting population can assist us. We begin a massive military build-up all along Luna to prepare for an offensive on Mars. '''Our military is upgraded by 0.25. FoT: With independence declared from the UNH we have minimal resistance only few outbreaks of angry citizens asking to return to the UNH. Although with the fear of the UNH we begin building up our naval capabilities by building more space vessels to fight against nurture skirmishes with either pirates or the UNH, this increases out navy by 0.25. We send out a call to all independent colonies looking to trade resources or seeking an alliance to fight the UNH. *'DRJM:' We accept the Trade Deal USSRM: With independence declared from the UHN, we only have minimal resistance, only few outbreaks of conflicts with private armies operated by the former upper classes. Meanwhile Primier-President Ameshar Barzhenev authorized the formation of a national armed force, the Martian People's Liberation Army. We also build more spaceships to defend the planet, the first ones include Taymelav-class and Aichin-class ships. Meanwhile we respond to the peace messages of DRJM, and asks other communist states to aid us on expelling the Terrans. DRJM: We ask for Trade Deals with all the Independent Colonies. We ask for a NAP with the UHN. We begin to Fortify the Asteroids in the Belt, and ask for an alliance with the USSRM. *'UHN Diplomacy:'We accept your offer for the present time. *'USSRM Diplomacy:' We accept your offer for the present time. PRP:with indipendance from the UHN we hire mercs to defend us we ask for an alliance with Democratic Republics of the Jovian Moons . we building our own spaceships to defend our planet. *'USSRM Diplomacy:' We want to ask for an alliance with you to expel the Terrans. *'You are the poorest of the Colonies. You can't afford Mercenaries, and Mercenaries value their lives. They wouldn't commit suicide by commiting to defend a small former colony in the Coldest Region of Space' *'DRJM:' We accept, and begin to export Ores to you, and some food. IST:'''the first movement taken by the Government the military forces launch a direct attack to the Loyalists in the surface, As well as starting the creation of an internal Constitution while the Saturnian forces continue wiping the Loyalists. While this a fleet of 10 ships begins to be built up, 5 Marathon-Class Battle Cruisers and 5 Saturn-Class Frigate Ships while a few ships class Mars-Class Carrier Ships refitted with Heavy MAC cannons are sent to defend the Planet from the terrans, Military is built up and the fleet expands. 2108 ''The riots in the UHN boil over, as the people are starving, and desperate. A rebellion occurs in NYC, with starving civilians storming the Military Bases on Liberty and Ellis Islands, demanding the UHN provides food for their people.'' ''The Upper Classes on Mars have their Private Armies gunned down, and many are killed, but a small number escapes to the UHN or DRJM, and plead for asylum from the Communist Regime.'' ''The DRJM begins to export Ores to Mars and the FER.Aid is sent to Venus, in the form of large 'volunteer' forces going to the aid of the colony.'' ''The IST has pushed the UHN loyalists back a considerable distance, and the loyalists split into two factions, one of which surrenders to the IST, and the other retreats to a fortified base, deep in the Mountains of Titan.'' ''The PRP is kept alive, with a drip feed from the DRJM, and the Ores go a long way towards gaining money for the Planet.'' ''The PRKBMC begins to crash as they fail to gain a market for their ores. Many of the Miners begin to consider returning the the UHN, as at least they would have an income.'' ''The FoT begins to repair, as they are reenergised by the trade with the DRJM, which is also helped by this deal.'' ''The Venus-Jovian forces push the UHN from Cupid. The minority that wishes to return to the UHN is brutally lynched by the other citizens of Venus, grieving for the Soldiers killed by the UHN forces on Cupid'' ''However, as the UHN soldiers fall back, they are replaced by pirates. Hundreds of pirates, normally pushed into the Oort Cloud and Kuiper belt now storm into the galaxy. No ships outside the orbit of Mars are safe anymore! BEWARE THE MIGHTY GUNS'' '''FoT: '''Triton naval forces join the fight with the Venus-Jovian offensive against the UNH, they hope to push UNH forces off Venus to assert their independence. '''UHN: Our forces start to launch a counter-offensive in NYC to retake Ellis and Liberty Islands and begin to brutally massacre the rioters. We continue our military build-up on Luna,upgrading our navy by 0.25. We begin research on increased heat resistance to adapt to Venusian environment.We decide to host the Martian upper class on Luna and give them bigger armies for them to fight against the communist regime on Mars and restore UHN dominance in that sector. With the Martians sending support to the revolutionaries we decide to launch he Invasion of Mars, spearheaded by private armies and the UHS Washington in an attempt to dispose of Mars. Meanwhile in NYC we threaten to nuke the city should the Martians refuse to stop aid. Since when could you upgrade two turns in a row? You can't Three things: one - we had a non-aggression pact, two -you can't destroy an entire invasion fleet that easily, and three WHY DID YOU CROSS OUT THE PART WHERE I CAN KEEP HE MARTIAN UPPER CLASS ON LUNA?! Also local,ill explain II now OK. The UHS Washington was a new ship type first commissioned in 2104, just before these events occurred as a ship equipped with lasers and shields unlike the rest which only have mass drivers and armor installed in their ships. So to destroy the UHS Washington would take the combined might of your fleets. Oh and the ship is experimental, i.e. a prototype so we don't know how well it will perform in battle. 1. I broke it. What you gonna do? 2. I have a similar sized Navy to you, and I ambushed it 3. They already went to Venus Federation of Venus: '''The UHN are pushed out of Venusian space, and the Venusian government promises to ship food to the UHN if they recognize their former colonies independence. This is likely not the true intentions of the Venusian government, however. The government mourns the community that was lynched, and military police are deployed across the nation. The Venusian government invites the Martian exiles to Venus, and many accept, bringing their wealth and property and any refugees that they can. Now that control of Cupid is regained, starship production resumes and food is shipped out to the outer system nations, increasing our navy by 0.25. Diplomatic overtures are made to Mercury once again, and with the recent victory over the UHM Mercury's scant colonies agree to align with Venus. Investment makes Cupid and Mercury areas of economic activity. Venusian scientists begin to research artificial gravity, for without it colonists in space and on other planets suffer bone and muscle degeneration. Until such technology exists, the Federation invites military cadets of the outer system nations to Venus to train in the higher gravity of Venus. '''Ores. Like metals Oh. I read Oreos by mistake, lol. USSRM: 'The first two of the ''Taymelav- class spaceships, the MPLAS Taymelav and the MPLAS Gorky are completed. Our intelligence report says that some of the Martian dissident exiles formed a pro-UHN government-in-exile on the Moon. Meanwhile, taking advantage of the NYC rebellion, we secretly sent supplies and aid to the rebels, and sent a propaganda force to foment a revolution in poverty-stricken areas on Earth. Aware of a possible military attack by the UHN, we put all of the Armed Forces on high alert. Meanwhile a member of the Martian Politburo, Tomoshuri Nabe, becomes the ceremonial head of state. Barzhenev still keeps the executive power as premier to himself. '''DRJM: As the Pirates pour into the System, our fleet, and Fortifications hold it off. We continue exporting Ores to our allies and trade partners. We send many thousands of Soldiers to the defense of Mars, easily destroying the UHN ships. We send aid to the Poverty Stricken People of Earth, and promise that they will not go hungry again if they rise up against the UHN. PRKBMC: A large diamond is discovered. The capital of New Vaduz continues to expand. More mining stations are made. The Army grows. A high tech company begins testing their ships in our space. We ask to buy one city from Mars for training and a base. We invite Mars to buy one Asteroid. *'USSRM Diplomacy: '''We accept the offer. Now we need to join forces to prevent our conquest by the UHN, and restore oppression. *'You can't send Asteroids across the Solar System. You also can't decide what a Private Company does. That Diamond, How large is it?' 2109 '''Somebody PLEASE post mod events!!!!!!' Pirates atttack the entire system! Cities are bombarded, fleets destroyed, trade halted! FEAR THE MIGHTY GUNS! A little overly dramatic, no? Yeah I agree, too overly dramatic. Also, the UHN continues to fall back under the combined attacks of the break-offs, nevertheless, Mercury holds true to them, giving them a huge source of energy and making them the only nation capable of moving their ships throughout the system. The United Sovereign Socialist Republic of Massachusetts Mars (Who got the reference xD) sends fleets out to Pluto, aiding them in their break-off, though the UHN didn't really fight hard to get rid of them; who the hell actually WANTS Pluto, anyway? Many people on Earth rise up, believing aid will come from off world, and half starved USSRM: 'We thank the DRJM for their help. As a token of gratitude we help them bring food aid to the Poverty Stricken People of Earth, and promise that they will not go hungry again, and if they rise up against the UHN, we would give them covert support with the help of other communist states. On the domestic front the government takes control of all the large corporations left behind by the upper class. We also sent the MPLAS Gorky to protect trade from pirates, and destroy those in Martian territory. '''SECRET: '''The Martian KGB sent rats armed with espionage equipment to gather intelligence, and human spies to acquire knowledge of the technology and blueprints of the UHS Washington to build a mega-spaceship, when built, would be named the MPLAS Stalin. '''UHN:'With the invasion of Mars a failure, we decide to construct 3 more Washington-class ships to bring strength back to our fleets and we begin a massive military buildup on Luna, '''increasing our navy score by 0.25. We begin to construct several "special colonies" in orbit around Earth to provide food for our citizens and we pool every resource available to construct such colonies. We also declare martial law across the Earth and attempt to counter the problem of the riots. We also decide to send a special ops team onboard a Venusian ship to arrive on Venus to grab the Martian upper class like we should have had done last year. We also begin to grab more resources from Mercury and Luna, such as Solar Energy, He3 and certain metals. We also decide to increase guard on our trade routes to protect from pirates and other colonists.' SECRET:' Our agents have noted the fact that the Martian government has stolen the blueprints for Washington-class ships and we decide to destroy the shipyards by special ops teams. We hire mercenaries to defeat the Venusian military and hopefully destroy their armada and infrastructure. FoT: We continue our skirmishes with UNH forces, our tactics continue to be simple hit and runs against the UNH vessels. We increase our economy by 0.25. Secret: '''We begin using the mass amount of hydrogen on Neptune to create destructive hydrogen based weapons to hopefully fight against the UNH '''Federation of Venus: '''As a ship lands in a spaceport, the guards are sent to inspect the ship as usual. When a firefight breaks out, the Army is called in and the ship is cleared of hostiles. When it becomes clear that the hostiles were Terran Special Forces, any hopes of a truce are gone. Food supplies are now shipped out to other colonies under heavy guard to protect them from pirates. Given the virtually impregnable defenses of the inner system, pirate raids are virtually non-existent. Given that the siege of Venus has been broken and some colonies on Mercury are still allied with the Terrans, the Armada is sent to occupy them and encounters minimal resistance, since the Terran navy is still bruised from the Battle of Mars. '''IST: The success is outstanding, with the defeat of loyalist in Nea Konstantinoupolis in the Greek district of Nea Thrakia. However the government of the Empire and its internal region is more concerned about those hidding in the Titanian Mountains west of the Nueva España territories and east of Jorvika a Anglo-Norwegian settlement, the Capital is Set in Nova Roma and the Flags of the Empire and Victoriously showned, the Fleet of 31 ships (15 refitted old Halcyon class cruisers and 16 Ships 8 frigates Savanah class and 8 Thermopylae-Class Carriers) the ships are mostly used for orbital bombardment of Loyalist camps in Titanian, However most of the ships are used to protect the Hydraulic energy generation facilities in Enceladus and the MAC Defense Station Caesar in Phoebe. as Small Skirmish occurs in the Rings of Saturn as a battle group of loyalist that got hands in three ships in Rhea, the Battle Lasts less than an Hour with the three ships destroyed and the Imperial Battle group starting strong. DRJM: As the Pirates pour into the System, our fleet, and Fortifications hold it off. We continue exporting Ores to our allies and trade partners. We send many thousands of Soldiers to the defense of Mars, easily destroying the UHN ships. Our Forces make landfall on Earth, moving to the aid of the rebels. We launch an all out assault on the Moon, and using bombardment tactics, destroy the Colony there. We begin to Bombard Earth. 2110 Following the brutal destruction of its fleets by the DRJM, the UHN fleet score is lowered to 1.25. Many Citizens support the DRJM, due to the alleviation of their Starvation. More coming soon USSRM: '''Taking advantage of the DRJM's action against the UHN, we sent supplies and aid to the rebels, and sent a propaganda force to foment a revolution in poverty-stricken areas on Earth, and successful. We also planned a ground invasion of Earth with the help of the DRJM, and establish a puppet government. Meanwhile, construction of the MPLAS Stalin begins. SECRET: We are alarmed of a shocking intelligence report that the UHN and Martian dissident exiles hired an assassin to take out the Premier. 'UHN:'Every nuclear weapon stationed on the planet is ordered to launch at the enemy fleets, while launching several EMP bombs at the fleets. With this done, they are followed by a sneak attack by whatever remains of our fleet. We decide to announce the construction of the special colonies to our people to calm down the rebellion. We decide to try and launch a major assault on USSRM and DRJM positions all over Earth to force them out. We attempt to rebuild our colony on Luna. *'UHN Diplomacy:'We would like to offer all colonial nations a chance to negotiate with our government, except for the communist nations, such as Mars, Pluto and the Kuiper Belt. We request that the listed nations be eliminated to prevent Communism from becoming a problem like it was back in the mid 20th Century. *'''DRJM: Following the UHN's pitiful attack, we send troops to the Planet Surface. The UHN loses much of the world, and we then get the rebels to rise up, destroying the UHN. We then make the World a Vassal of the Many seceded states. '''AWC: '''The Asteroid Worker's Confederation is proclaimed as an independent confederation this year due to the apparent neglect of the asteroids by many of the other planets. Assets from other planets are seized, and mining operations are now controlled by the state. In all actuality, there is no central government, Though the official capital is in the city of Ferrum, Ceres, most of the Asteroids are controlled by warlords, corporate executives, and pirates. The seizure of Assets and mining operations is only accomplished through the fact that most of the leaders are rather unsavory, and are quite willing to comply with the official government if it means they get a cut of the profit. The confederation's stance on the War is officially neutral. Piracy in the area intensifies significantly due to the inherent lawlessness caused by the government's lack of control over the area. Category:Solar Wars (Map Game) Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games Category:Space Category:Sci-fi Category:War Category:Solar power Category:Aliens